Mine
by xpasteldreamsx
Summary: Flora discovers her place among a new lineage as the first Angel and Fairy hybrid. Frustrated by her new ancestry Flora finds comfort in the four Dark Overlords that in turn, begin to rip her apart from the Winx. Torn between love and loyalty she discovers the dark past behind her lineage which threatens to destory the Magic Dimension. Can she live up to her new birthright?


The stars shone brightly in the sky, as today was the day that only comes once in a millennium. The rebirth of a race. Not only was it exciting but Flora loved it most of all because it brought all the realms together, no matter how much one loathed the other. It required all realms to have their species bequeath magical power to renew and restore a marvelous lineage.  
The last golden age, it was the Fairy's evolution.  
This year the gift would be bestowed upon the Angels, and Flora strived to see how much their potential and skills would be refined. After all they were the most dominant and compelling of the celestial beings.  
Just the thought of their flawless presence advancing made her ecstatic. So ecstatic that she couldn't stay still standing in the booth of honored fairy's, causing the rest of the Winx to giggle behind their hands and for Faragonda to let out a soft laugh.  
Only then did Flora notice her childish behavior which caused her to blush and look ground-ward to her strapped heels. They were white, the color chosen to represent the purity and simplicity of Angels. But as her shoes were pure and simple, her dress spoke of something else, a courtesy of Stella.

Claiming we were Fairy's and not Angels, looking sexy was adequate.

Thus she designed and fabricated, "Stella's Aureate Array" her newest collection of eye-catching dresses.  
Flora's consisted of a nude halter dress that was embellished with leaves and flowers in silver plating. The neckline was enhanced with a gold collar. Flora had complained that the dress was too short and barely covered her backside, so Stella added a gold belt with a diamond center which was coupled to white silk that pooled slightly by her feet. Only a slit down the side of the silk revealed her gorgeous honey tan legs.  
Stella had been so delighted about her hard work, she refused Flora to touch her dress again until today.  
Chuckling at the thought, Flora smoothed down her dress. It was really extravagant work, every stitch and detail cared attentively for. It made her so distressed in the morning, on how she wouldn't be able to rival the aura of such a stunning dress, the Winx had to help do her makeup and hair as she sat helplessly sick in front of her vanity.

But the results were prodigious.

Her makeup was done beautifully. Sparkling gold eyeshadow blended with chocolate tones and sleek black eyeliner, combined with ink colored mascara, made her bright jade eyes even more intense.  
Her hair was ravishingly curled and intricate braids were pinned by golden clasps that were engraved with roses. The rest of her hair flowed freely, framing her face in big curls that glimmered from pixie dust.  
An accidental look at herself from a reflection would make her falter and stagger. She had never been pampered like a princess , and wearing a crown as a mark of being an honored fairy only made her more uncomfortable.  
She looked over at Blooms and Stella, they were both poised and were smiling softly at anyone who came for a word.  
Flora opened her mouth, starting to speak, but was suppressed when lightning crackled throughout the arena, the ground trembling.  
The sky darkened immediately spreading like a plague, causing the wind to howl deafeningly through the air.  
Flora quickly covered her ears along with all the Winx, they crouched, holding themselves against the wind and keeping their balance against the supernaturally quivering ground.

But all at once it ceased. Only the shadow of the sky was left.

Flora instantly whipped her head around, glancing throughout the booths for the source of the disturbance. Discovering nothing she jumped down, descending gracefully on the crystal stone pathway. The air here was thick and concentrated...filled with corrupted magic. She jumped into action, taking a defensive standpoint, flipping away just in time as a portal opened where she once stood. An immeasurable expanse of dark energy overspread throughout the platform. The Nature Fairy shivered, there was too much power radiating from the 4 men treading out the gateway of their realm.

The Dark Overlords were here.

Flora screamed. High, loud and ear-splitting.

The Overlords kneeled.

All around the booths, creatures of all dimensions, gasped. The most vile beings of all the dimensions were now on their knees, comforting a fairy who was twitching, trembling and convulsing.  
Immediately the Winx were transformed, their wings fluttering as they quickly flew to the suffering fairy.

" What do you think your..." But Bloom quickly grew soundless. The specialists appeared behind her, weapons drawn.

The Dark overlords who were only seen out of their realm once a millennium, were the wizards of the Black Circle.  
All their features were the same. Even the fading scars.  
Aisha was the first to recover.

"Why are you here, we defeated you!" Rage was beginning to burn into her gaze as Flora was situated into Anagan's lap.

Ogron sighed. "Your pathetic fairy magic can't harm us. The ones you've claimed to have defeated, were merely clones sent to destroy the tiny earth fairies."

None of the Winx replied, they knew it was true. Their magic was off the charts, it was nothing like they've ever felt before. They wouldn't stand a chance.  
But when Flora let out a shiver and whimper, the Winx instantly reached out for her only to be stopped.

The arena shook. The arena made for rituals of being granted large supply of magical energy actually shook. All from a protective growl.

The Wizards we're bonding with a fairy.

The headmasters all let out a strangled sound. The Head Angel's eyes widened. Only Wizards and Angels had Alpha/Omega anatomy.  
Flora was a fairy, and half-breeds couldn't exist with Angels.  
If an Angel were to have a hybrid, her embryo would be devoured by her predominant magic. But if another being we're to have a hybrid the embryo would absorb all her energy killing the mother, and without enough to magic to support it the cross-breed would die as well.

Everything was silent, until Flora spoke. A slight tremble to her voice.

"Alpha"

A beat.

"Mine"

The Wizards had all spoken simultaneously. The bond was established, but not integrated. That would be the exquisite choice of the omega.  
But some hormones would come in play as the Nature Fairy was now purring and snuggling deeper into Anagan's chest. Rubbing her forehead into the crook of his neck, trying to cover herself with his Alpha scent on herself.  
Her conscience definitely clouded up by her instincts. 'Snuggling with a Dark Overlord' wasn't exactly what she would've seen herself doing.  
But soon the moment was interrupted by the aligned Suns, Moons, Stars and Worlds. Lights erupted throughout the now glittering matter, flowing one to another, until landing on the raised podium. The raw power swirled and swirled but didn't gather together to scatter.

The ritual required all the Angels.

Looking at Flora the Wizards briskly placed her into the fluorescent light, and disappeared, but not before growling at close Alphas and pressing a reassuring kiss to their omegas forehead. They reappeared in their booth, the same time the Winx flew back to theirs.

This time the magic gathered. Flora was an Angel.

Any gasps that were cast loose were drowned out as magical power filled the air. All the mythical creature of the dimension cast their magic into the ball of overwhelming power. Many colors colored the streams that were scattering into the Angels. But what caught the attention of the Winx was the Dark Magic. It wasn't purple it was a dark inky black and it overtook the rest of the power. Just the 4 of them against all the Magical creatures, and they were winning.  
The Angels soon sent out their powers and then it finally evened out.  
The ritual was complete.

No cheers where heard. The celebration was to begin, but no one moved. No one except the Overlords. Who transported to Flora and gathered her into their arms. But even after growling until the ground shook the Head Angel held onto one of her arms.

"Let go"

Gantlos' voice could be heard throughout the realm. Unspoken threats could be made out in his tone. Challenge made its way into the atmosphere. All 4 of them releasing provocation pheromones into the air. Reluctantly, he released her arm.

"She's..." But they cut him off.

"Mine"

And dematerialized in a puff of black magic.


End file.
